demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
' Gods' are an ageless race of all-powerful, immortal, and divine beings, each one embodying a certain aspect of the universe. Gods are also able to mate/reproduce with non-god beings resulting in demigods. Differencing Cultures Most Cultures have their own race of Gods. All Gods on earth are somehow related to the Greek Gods. (Rhea Cud u explain this better) Appearance When they are covered by The Mist, they are indistinguishable from Humans. Their true divine form is too intense for lesser entities to observe, and if any lesser entity were to look upon a god's true form it would destroy them. A god can show some of this form to a demigod through their eyes. Gods can naturally change between their divine form and their human disguise, but if they become angry enough they will uncontrollably revert to their divine form unless they regain control of their emotions. This happened with Hades when he found Maria's dead body. The grief and rage at the sight of her dead body almost caused him to revert to his god state but he was able to regain control of himself so that he didn't vaporize his own children with the force that would have been released with his transformation. Physiology Gods are indistinguishable from humans in terms of anatomy with the exception of their lack of DNA. Their blood, [[Ichor|'Ichor']] is gold instead of red. Their true appearance and physiological shape is unknown due to the fact that it is too intense for humans to behold. Their lack of DNA makes biological relations between the gods much more vague than in humans. For instance, while all the children of Kronos and Rhea are considered "siblings," due to their shared parentage, they can and do marry amongst each other without it being considered incest by god or human standards. Notable examples of this include Zeus and Hera, Hades and Persephone, Aphrodite and Hephaestus, etc. This principle also applies to demigods on some level, as they receive DNA only from their mortal parent. Children of two different gods can date or marry without worrying about how their divine parents are related, yet relationships between children of the same god seem to be shunned. Powers Each god has specific powers based on what they represent, but they all share certain powers and even powers specific to their individual domains can overlap. However, as a side note, each of the Big Three have a physical domain on earth a.k.a the sky, ocean, and the underworld. This is why the Big Three are the most powerful gods in Olympus. Powers shared by all tend to include immortality, superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, senses, ect, and a broad range of magical abilities. Gods possess a broad range of magical abilities including levitation, teleportation, and conjuring food and walls of fire or doing just about anything they want. The gods seem to all possess telepathic powers as Percy, through the series, experiences this when a god says what's on his mind without him telling them, but it has never truly confirmed. The limits of a god's power in this regard is unknown nor is it known to what extent they can cross into the domain of another. Both Zeus and Poseidon have displayed the power to conjure storms and in ancient myths, Hera demonstrated similar powers, but it is unknown if Ares could conjure a storm himself or if there are limits on what they are allowed to do in this regard. Gods can appear in multiple places at once if something about their domain is being invoked. Dionysus was able to manifest at a party despite his "true" self being buried under a mountain. It is unknown how many of these "copies" can be made at once, what powers they have or anything else about them. Gods consume a heavenly food called nectar and ambrosia. It is unknown if they can maintain their powers or live without it. For Norse Gods they eat golden apple to sustian they're immortality. Rules Despite their vast powers gods are bound by certain rules. Some of these rules are laid down by Zeus and others are just in the nature of being a god. *No god can directly steal the symbol of power of another. This applies to all Godly beings. But mortals and demigods do not count *No god can by force enter the domain of another. The only known god to freely pass between the Underworld is Hermes, the messenger god. *Gods are limited to how much they can interfere in mortal affairs. Category:The Demigod World Category:God